In the darkness bind them
by AsYouSleep
Summary: A fic for all the Frodo/Legolas fanatics Warning:story contains m/m,light slash please r+r


Disclaimer:All characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This is simply a story written out of boredom/writters block (thanks for the inspiration Rye) about Legolas and Frodo. Taken from the movie and the book, so don't write me if something was 'off' in your opinion. And if all else fails its FICTION  
  
Contains: m/m,fluff/slash - if you don't like that type of thing. Leave This Story Now: if not enjoy and please r/r *big cheesy grin*  
  
  
In the darkness bind them  
  
Sitting at the council meeting in Rivendell watching everyone argue. Something came over Frodo. "I will take it" uttered the small hobbit.  
  
Realizing that the maddening crowd was oblivious he stood and repeated this. Gandalf took note and it suddenly fell silent. "Though I do not know the way" Frodo added  
  
An Elf prince named Legolas looked to the hobbit in disbelief of his courage. Elrond stepped forward and announced that 'the company or the ring shall be nine, to represent all the free peoples of the world'.  
  
Legolas stepped forward freely offering himself and his bow. After the nine including frodos friends Merry, Pippin, and Sam had formed. Elrond announced that there journey must begin in seven days.  
  
The others continued to talk while the nine slipped away almost unnoticed. Night came swiftly...  
  
The Hobbits and Legolas sat around listening as Strider illustrated tales of his travels. Boromir walked around seemingly aimlessly. Taking care to stick near Frodo. Though no one seemed to notice.  
  
As Strider finished another story the group exchanged various amused comments while snacking on some food.  
  
Boromir took this opportunity "Frodo" he said kneeling down "Tell us once more how the ring came to you." Frodo began to speak "Such a curious little thing" Boromir whispered to himself reaching for the ring.  
  
Frodo leaned back falling at this advance. Boromir continued this "For I only wish to hold it" he said. Frodo began crawling back. Boromir took a grab for it and scratched him in the process.  
  
Legolas jumped up and pushed Boromir aside "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. Boromir turned to look at him a flash of fire in his eyes. He took a couple blinks and recomposed himself. With a small chuckle he claimed not to know what had come over him. Legolas bid him to leave and cast his eyes down to Frodo.  
  
He could see fear in the small hobbits eyes. "Will you be all right?" he asked softly. "Yes I shall be fine" Frodo answered calmer now.  
  
Legolas smiled and reclaimed his seat next to Frodo. Patting his friend on the back. Aragorn sat looking in the direction the assailant left, with a look of confusion and disgust. Merry and Pippin were still eating while Sam looked at Frodo intently.  
  
Legolas suggested that they take rest early. He offered to stay with Frodo for the night, but Frodo declined the offer. Stating that Sam,Merry and Pippin should be enough company.  
  
They all had a good rest and awoke to an almost blinding sunlight, but nonetheless beautiful day. Frodo spent most of this day with Bilbo and they discussed his book and such.  
  
At one point Frodo ran into Boromir who apologized once again. The whole time never taking his eyes off the golden ring that hung on a fine silver chain around Frodos Neck.  
  
The urge to hold the ring was overpowering him once again. He caught a flash of green in the corner of his eye. Realizing it was Legolas he just gave Frodo a tap on the shoulder and left quickly.  
  
The next night the hobbits Aragorn, and Legolas assembled once again. Gandalf was off talking to Elrond. Which it seems he had been doing for days. Boromir was in a room keeping out of sight. Gimli was keeping himself amused also.  
  
As the now good friends sat around randomly chatting, Sam spoke up "Legolas, tell us of the Elves" his interest strong. Legolas began to speak stories of the forest and the Elves tree top home.  
  
By the end of the night Sam knew more of the Elves than he ever dreamt possible. Aragorn had retired to his room hours earlier. Merry and Pippin were asleep on the floor and Sam bid the four a good night.  
  
Frodo showed much interest in Legolas's stories. They stayed up for hours just talking to each other about nothing at all. There conversation only broken when Merry woke up complaining of thirst.  
  
"I think their getting a little too comfortable" Legolas whispered to Frodo. "I too take comfort, in good company" Frodo commented. Legolas smiled at the thought. They bid each other good night and were off to there rooms.  
  
"Mr Frodo!" Sam yelled pulling at Frodos covers. He repeated this action as Merry and Pippin fell into the room and jumped on opposite sides of Frodos bed. "Wake up!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Frodos big eyes shot open his hand grasping the chain around his neck. "Come Mr. Frodo" said Sam "Yes" chirped in Pippin "We are going to have some fun today!".  
  
The four hobbits ran out of the room. Laughing and carrying on as they went. The day was filled with fun,games, and play sword fights.  
  
On the afternoon of the fifth day frodo went to visit his friend Bilbo again who was in his room. When he entered Bilbo welcomed him with a hug. 'Come sit, I have something for you" he said. He then presented him with a sword.  
  
"It glows blue when Orcs are near" Bilbo said Frodo thanked him graciously. "I have one more thing," he said holding up the Mithril(type of armor). "Come try it on" After resisting Frodo agreed and began to unfasten his clothes.  
  
The ring was now visible on his chest. Bilbo seemed entranced by it. "Oh, If I could just hold it again" he said reaching for it. Frodo cautiously backed up for a moment. Bilbo's eyes shown fire and he features grew menacing.  
  
Frodo was still staring in disbelief as Bilbo apologized. Frodo excused himself and left in need of time to think. Legolas looked upon this unbeknownst to Frodo.  
  
That night a knock on the door disturbed his slumber. It was Aragorn inviting him to the story telling. Weary as he was he agreed.   
  
Legolas smiled at him as he walked in... "I've missed talking to you these last days." Frodo sat down and looked straight ahead blankly. "Legolas" Frodo said turning around. The intensity in his eyes concerned Legolas.  
  
"If I were to offer you the ring, would you destroy it?" he asked holding it out and looking up. Legolas studied the hobbits facial expression and closed his hand around his.  
  
"Yes" I would destroy it he said still looking into his friends eyes. Gandalf and Gimli joined this meeting bringing many exciting stories with them.  
  
Legolas felt something on his shoulder and realized that Frodo had fallen asleep. He carefully picked the Hobbit up and carried Frodo to his room. Placing him on the bed he wished him a good night.Running his hand ever so lightly through the hobbits curly hair he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
Legolas decided to retreat to his room. Not for rest though, no he was barely tired. He needed to think... about the fellowship and Frodo. He felt himself growing fond of Frodo. This would not have been a problem if it was not in a romantic way. An Elf and a Hobbit? Not to mention a male Hobbit.  
  
He tried to clear his mind. And eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Legolas got up early and just ran around burning energy.  
  
After awhile he decided to shoot a few arrows to keep himself amused. Frodo awoke and saw Legolas through the large window.  
  
Frodo changed clothes went out and approached Legolas from behind to surprise him. Though Legolas heard him he went along with it. When Frodo reached him they exchanged polite greetings.  
  
Frodo commented on Legolas's speed and accuracy with the bow and arrow. So Legolas offered to teach him , He bent down on one knee and handed the bow to Frodo while reaching for an arrow. He took his hands to lead Frodo "Aim for that tree" He said close to the hobbits ear.  
  
They let go and the arrow flew above the tree and down missing Gimli who was walking near, by a few inches. They both laughed quietly. Then decided they best go down by the waterfalls where no one could get hurt.  
  
Legolas continued showing Frodo how to shoot. Afternoon came and they were sitting by the falls talking. They stayed there like that until nightfall.  
  
They walked back to 'The House of Elrond' and headed for Legolas's room. The only seating place was the bed. So they sat near the end both leaning against opposite poles facing each other.  
  
"So" said Legolas smiling "Why don't you tell me a story?". "Story..." Frodo repeated failing to think of one. "Yes, whats this I hear of RingWraiths on a hillside dell?" Frodos eyes widened and he grasped the spot on his shirt where the scar remain. Nonetheless he launched into the full story.  
  
  
......the black figure looming over me, strickened with fear I placed the ring on.  
  
  
......the figure lunged his sword into me. I struggled the ring off and the last thing I saw was Aragorn.  
  
Legolas was at a loss for words through most of the story. By the end Frodo was looking off blankly. Legolas placed his hand on frodos face to comfort him.  
  
"If I may" he said softly "I'd like to see the scar". Frodo slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal it. Silently asking permission by looking into Frodos eyes. Legolas placed his hand upon it closing his eyes and dragging his finger tips across frodos bare skin the mark seemed to disappear.  
  
Sitting in the dark leaning forward to heal Frodos wound. With another glance into his deep eyes he leaned in and placed a very soft kiss on the Hobbits lips.  
  
Legolas hesitated a moment expecting a negative reaction. But to his surprise Frodo returned the kiss.  
  
Legolas moved his hand up to Frodos shoulder and placed the other in his hair. They continued to kiss only taking breaks for the occasional breath.  
  
Frodo opened his mouth wider inviting Legolas to deepen the kiss. Frodo ran his hand through Legolas's long blond hair playing with the braids.  
  
Sam was searching for his friend. "Mr. Frodo!?" could be heard echoing through the house halls.  
  
Legolas was now on top of Frodo who had abandoned his shirt completely now. Frodo let out a soft moan at Legolas's touch. They were both so lost in each other that they barely heard Sam.  
  
Legolas sat up abruptly "Don't Stop" Frodo said in a voice so needy he barely recognized it. "It's Sam!" Legolas yelled in a whisper. They both barely had time to compose themselves before Sam walked in.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak only after giving them a strange look. "Hello Mr. Frodo...Legolas" I've been looking for you two. "We were having another gathering... Frodo cut him off. "I'm sorry Sam, I am quite tired". Sam nodded and walked away.  
  
Frodo and Legolas shared another stolen kiss in the dark and Frodo left for his room. Legolas fell back on his bed with his arms and legs out stretched feeling quite happy.  
  
Frodo fell asleep almost the second he hit the bed. The rest of the fellowship including Boromir who was losing trust fast. Stayed up and discussed the parrels that may lay ahead of them.  
  
The next morning was spent packing supplies and gearing up. Then the time came for them to leave, Elrond bid them fair well. Feeling rested with a new confidence they started there journey.  
  
Frodo held Legolas back for a second. And he got down on his knees to match his friends height. They embraced and Frodo now near his ear whispered "I'm glad your with me on this" Legolas hugged him harder and assured him he'd be there till his dying day.  
  
They let go and looked at each other. Frodo gave a little smirk "I really enjoyed last night". Legolas got a wicked smile on his face "As did I" he breathed into his ear running his tongue along it. Giving frodo goosebumps.  
  
He stood up and looked ahead "We best catch up with the others" he said. And so they did, embarking on the nines quest. 


End file.
